Not Like You
by NanmaGuren77
Summary: Post-Hogwarts.The Ministry of Magic orders Hermione Granger to watch over Draco Malfoy for an entire year,seeing if the Malfoy's in general can be trusted after the death of Voldemort.This includes Granger watching over Draco for an entire summer and finishing off their 7th year together at Hogwarts High school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.While Love is found, some new enemies arise.


Not like you-  
**Chapt. 1  
**

* * *

Narcissia frowned at the circumstances that fell before the three of them. In her small office inside the new bookstore in a little dark corner of Diagon Ally, were herself, her son Draco, and that girl Hermione Granger. Straightening up her posture in her chair, she began flickering daunting stares with cold eyes between the two that sat in front of her desk. The day was more a problem then she first originally thought it appeared to be. Sighing she hissed out the words from the letter she just received to her son, and the muggle born girl.

''It seems…,'' She paused, grimacing at the notion of reading the words out loud.  
'' That the Ministry of Magic thinks the pure-blood household of the Malfoy's can no longer be trusted  
after the events that befell the death of He-who-must-not-be-named at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
during their son, Draco Malfoy's seventh year.''

Draco shifted in his seat uneasily, although seconds before he was sneering at the sitting girl beside him…Hermione Granger.  
In his mind he was consorting horrendous nit-picky things he hated about her to pass the time.  
He loathed at the fact of her being so bloody stuck up all the time at Hogwarts,  
and at the fact she made nearly all perfect scores on her O.W.L.S results the years before.  
Snickering under his breath, Draco pleased himself with the thoughts he conjured…

_That little know-it-all, you're so talented, bright, and popular. That's Typical Gryffindor for you._

He rolled his eyes, as he questioned his mother.  
''So, what does that have to do with me and-''  
Looking over to Granger,  
he shivered in disgust looking at her up and down he finished his sentence.  
'' ..her?''

Narcissia flashed a look of anger at her son.  
'' HUSH- Draco, did I permit you to speak?''

''No.'' Draco replied, flatly.

'' Then shut up boy. ''

Draco fell back in his chair, grumbling in distaste waiting for his mother to finish.  
Beside him Hermione tried to stifle her brief laughter, hoping that Draco's mother nor would he hear her.

''Now getting back to the letter,''

Narcissia chided to herself, as she skimmed through the rest while picking up her reading glasses from the edge of the desk, not even bothering to finish reading out loud its un-nerving contents. Although Hermione saw for a mere glimpse of a second that Narcissia Malfoy's hands were trembling so hard the paper was wavering. Raising an eyebrow- and doing nothing less she remained quiet and listened to what Draco's mother had to say.

'' it's saying _you _Miss Granger , must stay with my family- and watch over my son for at least half a year then report your findings to the Ministry of Magic if we are still acceptable in the realm of all good magical folk. If we are not-then we are trialed as traitors to our kind, and will permanently be locked up in Azkaban.''

Letting the papers slip out of her hands onto her desk, she dully looked over to the two glancing at each other with hatred, and then them both looking at herself. Quickly letting out a sharp breath of air, she took off her reading glasses setting them delicately upon her desk, and exhaled once more from how tense the whole situation was between the three of them- she opted out for a bit of dry humor.

'' Well- don't just talk all at once. Its not like I stupefied you or anything…''  
Narcissa said, sarcastically staring bugged eyed at the two young teenagers.

Draco's eyes widened at his mother, he replied angrily.  
''As if the Ministry of Magic of can say such things to us! I'll be sure to let father hear about this.''

''Draco enough,'' Narcissia growled.  
'' You're a spoiled brat, always nipping at the heel of your father to help you about,  
haven't you ever figured your father has problems of his own as well?  
It's about time you grow up and I get hard-headed with you.''

Looking over to the pensive girl beside her son,  
who was shrinking into the chair from the awkward perplexing aura of the situation.  
Narcissia glared as she spoke to the girl.  
''-and what about you? '' She said shrewdly.  
''I haven't heard a peep from you since you stepped in here….anything to say _darling_?''

''Why me?'' Hermione said, shaking her head dumbfounded.

''Yeah, why her? Why couldn't it be Cho Chang?'' Draco mumbled.

''That Asian girl wasn't in 'the golden trio' you imp!'' Narcissia barked back at her son.  
'' –and I don't even go to the School anymore, and I know that you fool.''

''Miss Granger, '' Narcissia started up again.  
''putting it nicely you are in close consorts with Mr. Potter himself,  
so of course you must and can be trusted not only with him, but the Ministry of Magic as well.  
Seeing that you also have close contact with Mr. Wesley and his family in unison.  
I'm sure Wesley household finds you most fond of indeed-No wonder they chose you to watch over us…  
you were their best or possibly only candidate.''

''So…does this mean she will have to be staying with us -and if so how soon?''  
Draco asked, taken aback with a look of horror.  
Hermione took one looked at him, and she swore he looked like he was going to puke.

Narcissia said nothing while getting out of her chair with ease,  
and opened a small cupboard on the side of her desk pulling out a flask of fire-whiskey and small shot glass.  
Her eyes slowly drifted to the small window that out looked into the bustling area of Diagon Alley  
, perhaps it was her mind entirely wanting to let this matter dissolve or fade away on its own.  
But she knew better, not only as a woman of age, but as a mother too.  
No matter how much we try to avoid what we wish not to happen,  
it's inevitable; for always in such far away dreams and perfectness of the lies we told ourselves or to others …  
in the end we must awake to reality and fracturing truth  
. Narcissia smiled slightly to herself while pouring some Fire-whiskey into the small shot glass raising its contents to her mouth letting it disappear forever.

_What would Lucius say? I must be fool for thinking such things._

Coughing slightly at the edge and bitterness of the Fire-Whiskey she then replied to her son.

''Yes Draco, she will have room and board in our manor-and stay with you 24/7…  
that's including going back to Hogwarts after this summer to finish up your seventh year as well.''

''You can't be serious, '' Draco groaning, covering up his ashamed face in his hands.  
''She's going to be my watch dog for almost the entire fucking year?''

Narcissia swiftly walked to her sons side and smacked him across the head.  
'' Language Draco.'' She warned him.

Draco seethed with pain as he quietly apologized to his mother.  
He hated when his mother did things like this in front of people…  
he wasn't a mere child anymore to be pushed around and told what to do.  
Hermione meanwhile in the background was just looking at the whole situation and cringed,  
did she really have to be the so called 'watch-dog' to the Draco Malfoy for nearly the entire year?  
Quickly she stood up and grabbed the parchment that Narcissia read earlier to find it was indeed an official statement declared by the Ministry Of Magic.

''Its not like I want to do this Draco…'' Hermione shot back at his complaints.  
'' I never asked for this, at least be grateful its someone who is forgiving like me giving you possibly a second chance-  
rather than a heartless second person of choice on Ministry's 'watch-dog' list who would probably send you to Azkaban the minute they saw you ,  
and your family. Although I mean no such offense to you Mrs. Malfoy''

Draco's mother smiled brightly at the girl,  
'' Non-taken Granger. So by what you're saying you WILL give my family,  
and my son a second chance at life?''

''Yes.'' Hermione said. '' I'm willing to try if you all cooperate.''

''It appears we've made a deal,'' Narcissia shook hands with Hermione and promptly left her office exiting the building.  
Confused Hermione stayed where she was, while Draco looked at her once more with venom in his eyes as he too got up from his chair and slowly walked towards the Office door opening the handle stepping outside into the book store.

''Wait Draco-'' Hermione called reaching out a hand to grasp the sleeve of his black coat. He stopped dead in his tracks...  
'' Where are you two going?''

Draco paused, staring at Hermione's hand that had him in her clutches then at her face.  
'' My mother isn't the one for knowing how to end conversations.'' He whispered.  
''She's inside the carriage now outside, and she expects us two to come with her to the Manor.''

''But-'' Hermione started.

''But-what?'' Draco insisted, tugging her outside of his mother's office out into small bookstore.

''I can't just stay with you now! I-I mean right this instant! What of my luggage, my cat, books, and….''Hermione wailed.

''I'm sure my mother already though of that, she probably sent our house elves to collect your belongs before you knew it. Now lets go.'' He insisted again.

Hermione and Draco then walked silently together for some time to the door of the book store that led outside to their waiting horse carriage.  
Laughing to himself, he spoke aloud wanting Granger to her him perfectly before opening the carriage door for her.

''I'll bet you'll like the Manor Granger, its far more better than the best accommodations you will ever see in your life time…not to mention I bet your dying to see it again after...what happened''

Hermione silently cursed Draco out, reminding herself of what happened last time she was there. Bellatrix LeStrange branded her with the 'mud-blood' mark...shaking her head trying to forget she braced her mentally for the long dreary ride to the Malfoy Manor, and the new perspective she would gain this year. She would have a tale to tell when she was older for sure!

* * *

**End of Chapt. 1**

_Leave a review pretty please? I love criticism , and critiquing! _  
_**Thank you for reading! -Nanma**_


End file.
